


Take Care

by sodakooh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merlin is an idiot, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: Merlin doesn’t know when to stop, and this time it affects those around him.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> **this isn’t beta-ed so please excuse some mistakes!!

If there was anything Arthur didn’t like more than late breakfast, it was late breakfast that had been dropped right as it was supposed to be put on the table.

 

“Merlin! You useless idiot!” Arthur screamed, watching as Merlin scrambled to pick up the food that he had dropped. “Not only are you _late,_ but you torture me with this?” he added, gesturing to the mess on the ground.

 

“Sorry,” Merlin murmured, his voice sounding smaller and less snarky, which seemed too strange for Arthur to understand. The reason why Merlin was one of his favourite servants _ever_ was because Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn’t constantly lower his head and say, “Yes, sire,” or “No, sire.” Arthur knew that Merlin would bounce back from Arthur’s snarky remarks with his own snarky remarks. It kept things lively in their relationship.

 

Arthur scoffed loudly, walking over to where he kept his sword and unsheathing it. “You’d better hurry, _Mer_ lin. I have a training session to manage with the knights-to-be and I won’t be participating on an empty stomach,” he said, looking at his sword. “And Merlin, did I not tell you to sharpen my blade? It’s _dull.”_

 

Merlin had gone silent for a few moments before saying, “I’m sorry, it won’t… happen again,” in the same quiet voice.

 

Arthur sheathed his sword and turned around, now getting visibly annoyed by Merlin’s lack of response development. “Merlin, honestly, what is wrong with you today? Did someone cut off your tongue?”

 

As Arthur said this, glaring at the servant boy, he stood up and wobbled, nearly falling flat on his face. Arthur’s sentence was cut in half, watching as Merlin stared off into space and trying to regain his balance in doing so. A part of Arthur was worried, but perhaps the behaviour was simply Merlin being clumsy, so he dismissed it.

 

“Merlin, did you go to the tavern last night?” Arthur asked in an accusing yet teasing tone. Merlin didn’t seem to get the underlying intent behind it (playful teasing) because Merlin simply shook his head no.

 

“I’m… going to get your breakfast, Gaius.”

 

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin walked out of the room and shut the door.

 

_Did he… just call me Gaius?_

 

Little did Arthur know, it was going to be a very, _very_ long and worrying day.

 

*

 

By the time Merlin finally got the second platter of breakfast, Arthur had already dressed himself in his undergarments, huffing impatiently. Arthur had eaten it quickly, knowing they were going to be late for the training session, then had Merling put on his armour. Standing so close to Merlin, Arthur could see that there were dark circles underneath his eyes and even though Merlin was getting on Arthur’s nerves because of silly errors, he did care about his servant--but don’t tell anyone that.

 

“Merlin, you look awful,” Arthur said, expressing his “concern” in his usual Arthur way. Merlin didn’t seem to register what Arthur had said, instead his half-lidded eyes trying to focus on securing the chestplate with his lanky fingers. His lips were pressed together lightly in concentration, but the sort of disconnection in his blue eye proved that he wasn’t really concentrating that hard.

 

 _“Mer_ lin,” Arthur tried again, poking his manservant in the chest. The move startled Merlin, and his eyes seemed to regain the light it had before but something was different; Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

 

“Sorry, ‘m fine…” Merlin mumbled, blinking hard and furrowing his brows. It was as Arthur stared at Merlin that he noticed the paleness in his skin and the dark circles underneath his eyes. The male looked god awful, if Arthur was being honest, and sincerity crept in his voice as he asked, “Merlin, did you get any sleep last night?”

 

Merlin nodded his head, finishing with the armour and flashing a small smile. “Yes. I, uh, I did,” he said, and Arthur was too rushed to ask further in depth. He simply took another glance at Merlin quizzically and left his chambers, going towards the training grounds with Merlin stumbling behind. It was only when they were halfway down the first flight of stairs that Arthur groaned.

 

“Merlin, you idiot, you didn’t hand me my sword!” Arthur groaned, turning to face the servant boy who had begun leaning against the wall. “How am I supposed to train without a _sword?”_

 

Merlin blinked a few times.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry, I’ll… go get it.”

 

Arthur scoffed, continuing his journey to the training grounds so he could at least explain to the other men why he was so late while he waited for Merlin to deliver his weapons.

  


*

 

Arthur watched as the knights-to-be fought each other in pairs, the sound of metal swords clanging somehow music to his ears in the strangest way. It had been at least 15 minutes since Arthur sent Merlin to take his sword, and somehow the useless servant still hadn’t returned. Arthur was probably being lied to--Merlin most definitely went to the tavern the night before, and most definitely got drunk out of his mind.

 

And he most definitely went with a woman.

 

Perhaps that was the reason he was so distracted. Maybe Merlin was thinking of her lips—which probably weren’t _that_ amazing—and maybe he was in love with her— _which is fine,_ since Merlin can have his own life.

 

Arthur had been biting into his lip hard, so he let out a sigh and addressed the group. “Alright, continue training. Sir Leon, continue the session with them,” he said, patting one of the knights on the shoulder before walking back into the castle to find his useless servant.

 

The prince stomped up the stairs, irritation evident on his face. A few other servants passed him by, and as they greeted them, they quickly backed down as they saw his expression.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur called, voice echoing through the halls as he practically stomped towards his chambers. Arthur was trying to invent new insulting words to call his manservant as he entered his chambers, pushing the grand wooden doors open, but his words stopped short as he saw the now frail-looking boy on the ground, sword collapsed a few centimetres from his open hand.

 

Arthur immediately sprung into action. He rushed over to where the boy laid, eyes scanning for any open wounds or injuries. Merlin’s lips were slightly parted, breath coming out in soft pants and his face seemed paler than anything Arthur had seen before. Arthur took Merlin into his arms, the limpness of his body creating another wave of panic. Arthur could feel the heat radiating from his body and sweat beads were collecting on his face.

 

“Guards!” Arthur yelled, fear embedded deep in his voice. Two guards burst into the prince’s chamber, and Arthur said, “Tell Gaius Merlin’s in trouble,” without prying his eyes away from Merlin’s figure.

 

The two guards’ footsteps were heard running off to make sure he could be expecting them when Arthur showed up with Merlin. Effortlessly, Arthur picked Merlin up in his arms and began running through the halls. Merlin’s head rested on Arthur’s shoulder and surprisingly, his lanky limbs managed to fit into Arthur’s grasp.

 

“Merlin!” Gaius gasped once Arthur arrived with the boy, panting and terrified for the other’s safety. Gaius had already prepared a bed—always reliable, that man—and Arthur set the boy down gently. He stepped back to Gaius could take a look at Merlin, but Arthur felt there had been a gap between for too long, which prompted him to move to the other side of the bed.

 

Curious.

 

“When did this happen?” Gaius asked, pressing his fingers to Merlin’s wrist to feel his pulse.

 

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling guilty for letting Merlin leave his side. “Um, 20 minutes ago? I—I’m not sure, he wasn’t with me.”

 

Gaius murmured a few things to himself, doing things to Merlin like feeling his forehead, checking for this, checking for _that—_ it was all things Arthur couldn’t really comprehend, but that was probably because he was a prince, not a physician.

 

“Sire, was Merlin… disconnected before this happened? Pale, unfocused, kind of… _off?”_ Gaius asked, to which Arthur nodded. Gaius sighed deeply, squeezing his eyes shut which made Arthur think Merlin had some sort of incurable, infectious disease. Instead, however, Gaius just said, “Merlin’s gone and done it again.”

 

Arthur stared at Gaius with a blank expression. “Gaius, what do you mean?”

 

Gaius went to his cabinet filled with who-knows-what for tonics and such as he began to explain. “Merlin has a bad habit of putting others first, but I’m sure you’re already aware of that.” Arthur nodded. “Well, the most likely event is that Merlin was overworked _and_ he was sick, so instead of speaking up, this boy thought the better idea would be to simply muscle through it.”

 

Shaking his head, Arthur scoffed. Merlin gave him the scare of his life simply because he got sick and didn’t take a break? Why would he do something so ridiculous?  
  
But then it clicked in his mind; Arthur was the one who overworked him. Arthur always summoned Merlin to his side, gave him 3 days worth of tasks to complete within those 24 hours, and never thought to give him a chance to breathe. _Arthur_ was the reason for Merlin’s state, and Merlin never said anything to him. Layers on top of layers of guilt pressed against Arthur’s chest as he stared at Merlin, and in that moment Arthur realized just how dedicated Merlin was.

 

Gaius handed Arthur a small vial filled with a blue liquid and made a gesture to Merlin. “This is for the fever—I always have a tonic prepared in case of emergencies,” he explained with a small smile. “I’ll go and get some water for him. Could you monitor him while I’m gone?”

 

Arthur nodded quietly, pulling his eyes off of Merlin for a second before they flicked back towards the unconscious boy as though examining him would make him wake sooner. He heard the door open and close, and Arthur opened the vial with a curious expression.

 

“Okay, you toad of a servant,” Arthur murmured quietly, brows knitted tightly together in concern, “you need to get better.”

 

While they were alone together and Merlin wasn’t awake, Arthur felt as though he didn’t have to keep a certain appearance. He didn’t feel as though he had to distance himself from his “servant” because he was just that—a servant of a prince. While Arthur was alone to his thoughts, he knew he could stop addressing Merlin as his servant, but rather his _friend._

 

Arthur grimaced. No, that wasn’t right either.

 

Merlin was… special. Too special. More special than Arthur would like to admit, truthfully. The boy’s bright eyes and willingness to provide aid were traits far too endearing, and it wasn’t just for Arthur to think of him like that. Instead, Arthur decided to shield his emotions with bitterness and maturity just like “a King would do.”

 

But Arthur wasn’t a king, and he most certainly wasn’t going to be the same kind of king as his father.

 

Arthur looked at Merlin once more, noticing how his body began to shiver slightly. In hopes of helping, Arthur took the blanket folded neatly at the base of the bed and pulled it over Merlin’s figure, making sure it covered him entirely to provide some warmth. Arthur noticed Merlin’s hands, and how callous they had become because of all the labour he’d been doing. He gently stroked his hand with his thumb, the callousness sending dreadful feeling to his gut.

 

 _It’s because of you,_ Arthur told himself, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Just as Arthur was about to pull away, a voice startled him.

 

“Mmn… Arthur,” Merlin’s voice breathed out, quiet and gentle. Arthur froze, watching as Merlin’s dark brows shifted into an expression of concern.

 

Arthur didn’t know how to reply, so he gently squeezed Merlin’s hand. “It’s alright. I’m here, Merlin,” he whispered back, hoping that unconscious/conscious Merlin could understand him.

 

Apparently not.

 

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand even tighter--almost in a possessive way--which Arthur was confused by once more. Merlin’s eyes were moving rapidly underneath his eyelids, and he murmured out more unintelligible nonsense. “Arthur, don’t… Please… _please_ ,” he murmured, voice getting more and more desperate until there were a few tears leaving his closed eyes.

 

Arthur tried once more to calm the other down, gently stroking his hair. “Shh… Merlin, it’s okay. It’s alright.”

 

And then as the last words came out of Arthur’s mouth, there was a very strange occurrence; Merlin’s hands began to glow a blue hue. All around Arthur, lights of the same colour floated steadily.

 

Arthur forgot to breathe.

 

As he gaped at the phenomenon around him, the gears in Arthur’s brain spun frantically. Merlin was a sorcerer? _Merlin?_ A sorcerer? Arthur couldn’t handle the feeling of betrayal that sprouted in his chest and he pulled his hand from Merlin’s grasp.

 

Had he really not known this boy at all?

 

It didn’t make sense at all; Merlin was sweet, kind, and caring. It couldn’t be that he had magic, since magic was pure evil. Merlin had the gentlest smile, and such a pure heart. Merlin was amazing. Merlin was a sorcerer..?

 

 _No, this isn’t right. Merlin wouldn’t hurt anyone,_ Arthur thought, face starting to hurt from holding the same baffled expression for too long. He looked at the unconscious boy once more in this different light, then cautiously took his hand. His moves were calculated in case this light had some sort of danger with it.

 

“Merlin, I’m here. You’re safe. I’m safe. We’re both safe,” Arthur tried, noticing how the boy’s body trembled every once and a while. Arthur gently stroked his hair, hoping that even in this feverish state, Merlin could understand his words. As Arthur spoke, Merlin seemed to calm down slightly, eyes still moving underneath his eyelids. The lights had still been floating around, but their intensity had died down.

 

Arthur’s betrayal sensation had been replaced with something new—something… strange. His heart ached, but in a pleasant manner; it was as though there was a sense of admiration, or fondness, or…

 

Arthur sighed quietly to himself. Why had he kept denying his emotions? Why had he still pretended that this _feeling_ wasn’t true? He didn’t have anyone to prove it to them, so why had he kept up the charade?

 

Nobody was there to see him, or criticize him, or tell him that he must marry a noble, so Arthur did what he had wanted to do since the first time he laid eyes on Merlin—or rather a few days later, since Merlin had gotten on his nerves right away.

 

Arthur brushed a few dark strands of hair away from Merlin’s hot forehead, and gently pressed his lips to it. Merlin stirred a little, causing panic to strike him and Arthur backed away. The boy mumbled something once more, and all the lights around them vanished along with the blue hue in his hands.

 

The sound of the door opening and closing grounded Arthur once more, and he turned to see Gaius carrying a bucket of water. Arthur tried regaining his normal posture, but Gaius eyed him curiously.

 

“Arthur, could you take the cloth from the cabinet over there?” Gaius asked, placing the bucket onto the ground. Arthur complied, grabbing the cloth and dunking it into the bucket. Arthur raised his eyebrows at Gaius before squeezing some of the water out and placing it on Merlin’s forehead, just like he’d seen Guinevere do to his father all those weeks ago.

 

“Sire, I’m sure you must have duties to attend to. I can ask for Gwen to take over so you may tend to your affairs,” Gaius said, hands folded in front of him.

 

Arthur shook his head. “I can stay and tend to him. Sir Leon is training the others,” he said without taking his eyes off of Merlin, who murmured something else. It then dawned on him that he was showing his true emotions in front of Gaius, and turned to look at the older man.

 

Gaius had a knowing smile on his face.

 

“Understood, sire. Well, I’ll take this time to go and gather some herbs for a remedy,” Gaius said, lowering his head before exiting.

 

Gaius knew, and Arthur knew that Gaius new. Gaius knew that Arthur knew that Gaius knew.

 

Arthur sighed deeply, continuing to redunk the cloth and place it on Merlin’s face. His actions were automatic and calm until he heard a soft, gentle voice call his name once more.

 

“Arthur..?”

 

The prince looked up from the bucket, only to realize Merlin was calling his name _awake,_ and Arthur smiled nervously.

 

“Nice to see you’re awake, you slacker,” Arthur teased, placing the cloth over Merlin’s forehead again. The boy hummed from the sensation of cool against his warm skin, then began speaking once more.

 

“What… happened? The last I remember I was… in your chamber, wasn’t I?”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yes. I asked you to get my sword from my chamber, but you must’ve fallen unconscious while in there. Merlin, you’re sick, and you haven’t been sleeping, apparently,” Arthur began scolding, voice getting slightly angrier. “You’re putting yourself in harm! Why didn’t you say anything and just kept letting me push you around?”

 

Merlin was silent, green eyes filled with a mixture of guilt, sadness, and some other emotion Arthur couldn’t identify. “I… don’t know.”

 

Arthur went silent for a few moments, staring into Merlin’s eyes before taking a shaky breath. “You scared me. I was so scared you had gotten seriously injured,” Arthur said, realizing how choked up he sounded and tried clearing his throat. How was he going to explain why he so deeply cared for his servant?

 

“Well… I’m awake now,” Merlin joked, and Arthur shook his head with a light smile.

 

“Indeed…”

 

Merlin and Arthur gazed at each other, both admiring the other’s features and both realizing how much they needed one another. There was a sort of tension that both of them could feel, adding weight to the air and creating a hypersensitivity to both their actions.

 

Arthur’s eyes flickered from Merlin’s eyes to his lips, and in a moment of emotional vulnerability and nearly losing someone he cared for, Arthur lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Merlin’s slightly chapped ones. He could feel Merlin’s surprise, but eventually the other kissed back, both their lips moving at the same pace—unsure, calm, and loving.

 

Once they pulled away, Merlin was smiling his signature smile; his eyes formed crescent moons and filled with a joy that always made Arthur weak in the knees.

 

“Well, seems like you’re not _totally_ useless,” Arthur teased, to which Merlin rolled his eyes.

 

“Wow, thanks, Arthur,” he replied sarcastically.

 

“Oh, and Merlin, you’re going to have to explain the whole creating-a-room-full-of-lights magic to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> feed me with kudos and comments ple a s e


End file.
